


Участие

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, понимаете ли, празднуют...<br/>Написано на хэллоуин-фест "Ночь 100 свечей"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Участие

Все знают, что мистер Спок — очень страшный. Даже не считая того, что он телепат, и когда на вас этак смотрит — это он про вас всё знает. Даже то, чем вы занимаетесь иногда за терминалом во время обеденного перерыва.   
Кстати, говорят, что, например, мистер Спок пьёт человеческую кровь: ему нужен гемоглобин, которому, ясное дело, в его зеленокровном организме неоткуда взяться. Еще говорят, он занимается сексом раз в семь лет, но уж если занимается… Не дай Вселенная попасться ему на пути! Хватает всё, что движется! А еще он здорово дерётся и способен голыми руками переломить человеку хребет (он ненавидит капитана и, наверно, когда-нибудь сломает хребет и ему тоже).   
В общем, мистер очень Спок страшный, и энсин Лана Ллойд боится его до дрожи в коленках. Особенно боится идти к нему сейчас сдавать отчёт по культурам бактерий с Эриды V. А нужно идти. И плевать, что вечеринка в самом разгаре, выпивка течёт рекой, и даже, говорят, сам капитан уже совсем пьяный.  
Но нужно сдать отчёт. Сдать, выслушать изысканные “замечания” страшного коммандера Спока и идти веселиться вместе со всеми.   
Лана одёргивает форменный свитер, еще раз читает отчёт и отправляется в пятую лабораторию. Перед дверью делает решительный вдох, вводит код доступа. Дверь распахивается. В лаборатории темно, только горит лампа синего цвета у самого дальнего стола. За столом сидит страшный мистер Спок.  
Лана смотрит. Смотрит… Не понимает… Понимает…  
Визжит!   
Мистер Спок вздёргивает бровь знакомым образом. У мистера Спока светятся глаза и клыки, а руки и губы вымазаны в тёмном. Наверно, красном.   
Может, оно бы и не так страшно... Но это ведь коммандер Спок! Который пьёт человеческую кровь!  
Лана тихонько всхлипывает.  
— Вы напуганы, энсин Ллод? — как ни в чем не бывало интересуется мистер Спок.  
Лана кивает. У нее позорно трясутся губы.   
— Оцените, пожалуйста, интенсивность испытанного вами страха по шкале от одного до десяти.  
— Д… десять. С-сэр.  
Лана постепенно успокаивается. Мистер Спок удовлетворенно кивает.  
— Давайте свой отчёт, энсин, а сами будьте любезны найти капитана Кирка и сообщить ему, что коммандер Спок принял участие в земном традиционном празднике под названием “Хэллоуин”, заставив вас испытать страх необходимой интенсивности с использованием традиционных средств эмоциональной стимуляции. Поэтому теперь коммандер Спок намерен продолжить исследования в лаборатории пять и просит более его всякими глупостями не отвлекать. Запомнили, энсин?  
Лана неуверенно кивает и на ватных ногах покидает лабораторию. За её спиной загорается свет и звенят пробирки.  
Счастливого Хэллоуина, типа, да?


End file.
